A Few More F Words Traduction anhanninen
by Missleez
Summary: La petite Sofia, cinq ans, rentre à l'école pour la première fois et Edward ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que son bébé grandit trop vite. Alors que Bella et lui doivent jongler entre leur petite fille, leur carrière et leur relation de couple, ils découvrent que leur vie est sur le point de changer à nouveau. Suite de "Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words"
1. Premier Jour

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Bienvenue dans la suite de **Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words** ! Si vous n'avez pas lu cette histoire, je vous conseille de le faire avant de commencer celle-ci parce que vous risquez d'être un peu perdues ;) Vous pouvez la retrouver à cette adresse :_ www . fanfiction s / 8369651 / 1 / (attention aux espaces)_ ou sur mon profil.

Comme c'est cool de vous retrouver par ici ! La séparation n'aura pas été trop longue finalement ^^

Voici donc les nouvelles aventures d'Edward et son Petit Bout ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**A Few More F Words ~ Quelques Autres Mots en P**

Chapitre 1 – Premier Jour

Alors que j'observais le Petit Bout qui trébuchait en imitant les foutus mouvements que sa professeur voulait qu'elle fasse, je sentis mes yeux qui me brûlaient. Nom de dieu, j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer. Mon Petit Bout avait cinq ans et le lendemain, elle allait commencer l'école. Où était passé le temps ? J'avais l'impression que c'était hier que je la voyais marcher à quatre pattes pour la première fois. J'avais été tellement excité que je l'avais filmée. Mais elle était là maintenant, essayant de danser sans tomber. En fait, elle ne se débrouillait pas très bien.

Je ne savais pas comment c'était possible parce que même si Bella n'était pas sa mère biologique, Sofia était exactement comme elle au niveau de la coordination. Elle se mordait même la lèvre quand elle était nerveuse – elle le faisait d'ailleurs à ce moment précis. La professeur avait fait arrêter les petites filles et le Petit Bout se mordait la lèvre en fixant ses pieds parce qu'elle avait peur d'être grondée pour ne pas avoir réussi les mouvements correctement.

« Très bien, je pense que c'est bon pour ce soir. » sourit la professeur, Mlle Bartlett. « Ramassez vos affaires, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. On se voit la semaine prochaine. »

Alors que les petites filles se dispersaient, Mlle Bartlett attira Sofia sur le côté. Je ramassai rapidement son sac en fourrure rose et approchai d'elles pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas méchante avec ma gamine. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle encouragea le Petit Bout et lui proposait de s'entraîner à la maison. Pour être honnête, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Sofia insistait pour revenir ici. Bella et moi l'avions inscrite à ces cours quelques semaines plus tôt pour qu'elle se fasse des amies mais il était évident que le ballet n'était pas son truc. Néanmoins, nous lui avions proposée d'arrêter et elle avait refusé.

Le Petit Bout se précipita vers moi, me tendant les bras pour que je la porte. « Tu t'améliores. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle me regarda, faisant la moue. « Je crains, Papa. Mais je te promet que j'ezaie. »

« Je sais bien, Petit Bout. Rentrons à la maison voir ce que Maman manigance, d'accord ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle prépare des spaghettis pour le dîner. » souris-je alors que nous quittions le studio de danse.

« Zérieux ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle arborait un sourire.

« Sérieux. » rigolai-je en ouvrant la voiture.

Une fois que je l'eus installée dans son siège auto, nous rentrâmes à la maison dans la banlieue de Forks. Notre déménagement ici avait sans doute été la meilleure chose que nous avions pu faire et même si je regrettais que Charlie ait fait une crise cardiaque, j'étais heureux que nous aillons quitté Port Angeles. L'Hôpital Communautaire de Forks n'était sans doute pas l'endroit le plus trépidant au monde mais ça me plaisait. Je pouvais toujours opérer mais comme l'hôpital était petit, il m'arrivait aussi de travailler dans les autres services. Et je bossais toujours au Centre Médical Olympic quand Emmett avait besoin de moi. C'était le meilleur des deux mondes pour moi. J'étais à la maison la plupart du temps à cinq heures mais les autres jours, je faisais des opérations compliquées que j'adorais. J'étais foutrement heureux même si quelques années plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais voulu de cette vie. Si je pouvais me botter les fesses moi même, je l'aurais fait.

Le Petit Bout et moi arrivâmes à la maison juste après six heures et nous trouvâmes Bella à la cuisine. Elle était en train de terminer le repas. Je posai Sofia par terre et lui parlai à l'oreille. « Va faire un câlin surprise à Maman. »

Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à Bella et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes. « Je te tiens ! »

Bella rigola et se tourna pour la prendre dans ses bras. « C'est vrai mon trésor. Tu as vraiment fait peur à Maman. » Elle posa sa main sur son cœur et poussa un soupir théâtral. « Je ne sais pas si mon cœur reviendra un jour à la normale. »

« Papa ! » cria le Petit Bout même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. « J'ai fait _trooooop_ peur à Maman ! »

« J'ai vu. » ris-je en posant mes lèvres sur celles de Bella.

« Beurk ! Pose moi par terre. »

Elle relâcha Sofia et je l'attirai contre mon torse. Je l'embrassai plus passionnément, caressant la peau derrière son oreille. Nous nous séparâmes en souriant. « Tu m'as manqué. » dis-je.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi. Le Dîner est presque prêt, et si tu allais t'assurer que Sofia arrive à enlever son justaucorps sans se faire mal ? »

« Bonne idée. » ris-je. « Je t'aime. »

Je l'embrassai une fois de plus. « Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-elle.

Heureusement, le Petit Bout avait réussi à enfiler un t-shirt et un short toute seule. Nous nous lavâmes les mains ensemble et elle chanta la chanson que nous avions inventé. Enfin, c'était Bella qui l'avait inventée. Je n'avais pas participé à la création de cette chanson qui parlait de se laver les mains pour faire disparaître les microbes avec du savon rose. Mais bon, si ça fonctionnait, ça me plaisait.

Je portai ma gamine qui riait sur mon épaule. Nous arrivâmes en bas juste à temps pour le dîner, Bella était en train de mettre les assiettes sur la table. Évidemment, le Petit Bout mangea tout, en mettant partout sur son visage. Ouais, les spaghettis de Bella était mon plat préféré ainsi que le sien mais au moins, moi, je mangeais proprement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Mamie, Ben et toi ? » demanda Bella au Petit Bout.

« Le zardin public ! Mais Ben a été vilain et il m'a poussée, Maman. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mamie l'a mis au coin. Et après za, on est allé là où y'a les fleurs et j'ai fait un... coquet, z'est za ? »

Je souris. « Un bouquet, mais presque. »

« Ouais, alors c'était marrant. Ensuite, on est allés au travail de Papa et j'ai joué dans son bureau. » dit-elle en prenant une grosse bouchée de spaghettis.

« Elle s'est assurée que Sally est en bonne santé. » ris-je en me rappelant à quel point elle était mignonne quand elle avait écouté le cœur non existant de sa poupée. Putain, ma gamine était adorable.

« On dirait que tu as passée une super journée, ma puce. » dit Bella. « Tu es prête pour demain ? »

Le Petit Bout hocha la tête, la bouche pleine. « Tu zeras là, pas vrai ? »

« Avale bébé. » dis-je en prenant une bouchée.

Elle mâcha et avala. « Dézolée. »

« C'est rien. » sourit Bella. « Et oui, je serai là mais souviens toi que tu n'es pas dans ma classe. Tu es dans celle de Mme Peter. »

« Je sais Maman. » soupira-t-elle, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Quand elle avait découvert que Bella n'allait pas être sa maîtresse, le Petit Bout avait fait un caprice avant de déclarer qu'elle n'irait pas à l'école. Nous avions dû nous asseoir avec elle pour lui expliquer que les mamans n'avaient pas le droit de faire l'école à leurs enfants, mais que ça serait quand même marrant. Après avoir pleuré et jeté tous ses animaux en peluche – elle avait été au coin pour ça – elle avait fini par accepter d'aller à l'école tant qu'elle pouvait déjeuner avec Maman. Laissez moi juste vous dire que les colères du Petit Bout étaient foutrement effrayantes. Apparemment, elle tenait ça de moi, d'après ma mère. Ouais, je voyais bien pourquoi.

Une fois que nous eûmes fini le dîner, Bella emmena le Petit Bout à l'étage pour le bain pendant que je faisais la vaisselle. C'était notre marché, vu qu'elle faisait la cuisine et ça ne me dérangeait pas. Bella faisait tellement de choses tous les jours, alors faire la vaisselle et sortir les poubelles n'étaient pas grand chose pour moi.

« Elle veut jouer à la Barbie avec nous. » dit Bella en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. « Je lui ai dit de les sortir et qu'on allait la rejoindre. »

« Barbie. » ris-je doucement en secouant la tête.

Qui aurait pu croire que j'allais un jour jouer à la Barbie avec ma fille ? Certainement pas moi mais en même temps, j'avais déjà porté un tutu et pris le thé avec elle. Au fait, toutes les photos avaient été effacées.

Je me tournai sans que Bella retire ses bras et me penchai pour l'embrasser. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, elle se mordait la lèvre pour dissimuler son sourire. « Tu seras toujours ma Nibbles. » souris-je d'un air moqueur.

« Et merde. » rit-elle.

* * *

Après avoir joué à la Barbie pendant un moment – nous avions organisé un mariage que le Petit Bout avait imaginé – nous avions tout rangé puis nous l'avions mise au lit. Bella et moi étions allongés de chaque côté d'elle, lisant_ Max et les Maximonstres_. Nous tournions la page chacun notre tour. Seulement quelques pages plus tard, Sofia commença à s'endormir. Elle bâilla, ouvrant sa petite bouche en grand. Elle reposait sa tête contre mon torse. Une fois qu'elle fut endormie, nous arrêtâmes notre lecture et sortîmes délicatement du lit.

Je couvris ses épaules et me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Dors bien, Petit Bout. » murmurai-je.

Bella fit la même chose puis nous sortîmes de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je posai mon bras sur ses épaules alors que nous descendions. Nous avions réussi à coucher le Petit Bout à huit heures ce soir, ce qui était incroyable vu qu'elle commençait l'école le lendemain.

« Je crois que ta mère l'a épuisée aujourd'hui. » rit Bella. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé et je l'attirai dans mes bras.

« Apparemment, aller au parc sans faire la sieste aura suffi. Ajoute à ça la danse et je suis surpris qu'elle ne soit pas tombée raide avant.

« Comment elle était ce soir ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Deux pieds gauches, comme sa mère. » souris-je d'un air moqueur. « Elle ne veut pas arrêter mais elle pense qu'elle est nulle. Je veux dire, je ne lui ai jamais dit mais c'est un peu la vérité. »

« Edward ! » Elle me frappa le torse. « C'est juste... nouveau pour elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera meilleure avec de l'entraînement. »

Je grognai. « Tu l'as vue ? Dès qu'elle se fait mal – ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver – elle arrête. »

« Alors, il faudra qu'on trouve autre chose. Elle aime interagir avec d'autres enfants. Peut-être qu'elle voudra arrêter une fois qu'elle aura commencé l'école. »

« Bon sang, je l'espère. » soufflai-je. « Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tu as pu préparer ta classe ? »

Bella avait fini par trouver un poste à Forks parce qu'une des maîtresses avait pris sa retraite. En fait, ça avait été parfait. Nous allions mettre Sofia à l'école puis à la garderie pour qu'elle puisse se faire des amis et être avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ça allait manquer à Bella de rester avec elle à la maison mais il lui tardait de reprendre le travail.

Elle hocha la tête, s'appuyant contre moi. « Oui. Je suis excitée pour demain, surtout que je vais avoir ma petite chérie avec moi. »

« T'as de la chance. »

« Et toi ? Ta journée ? »

« C'était bien, je suis surtout resté aux Urgences. Au fait, j'ai vu ton père. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait demain pour voir comment Sofia s'en est sortie à l'école. »

Elle me sourit et pencha la tête de côté. « Et comment _tu_ supportes ça ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça soit déjà le moment. Ça été déjà difficile de la mettre à la maternelle. Je ne pense pas que je suis prêt pour l'école. »

« Si tu pleurs, je prends des photos. »

« J'ai presque pleuré aujourd'hui, Bella. Quand je la regardais danser, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que le temps passe trop vite. T'as pas l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle a parlé pour la première fois ? »

« C'est vrai. Tu sais, je suis encore épatée que ''putain'' n'ait pas été son premier mot. » sourit-elle.

« Eh bien, ça n'a pas été ça. Elle ne l'a pas sorti avant son premier anniversaire. » rigolai-je doucement. Ouais, c'était pas cool et le fait qu'elle l'avait dit devant ma mère était encore pire. « Mais ça passe trop vite, non ? Elle grandit trop vite. Avant que je m'en rende compte, elle va commencer à sortir avec des garçons et je serai un meurtrier. »

« Sympa. » rit-elle.

J'embrassai sa tête. « C'est juste que... elle est tout ce qu'on a. »

Elle se redressa et se tourna pour me faire face, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Et si ce n'était plus le cas ? »

« Bella, ça fait un moment qu'on essaie. Moi aussi je veux un autre enfant mais ça ne marche pas. »

« Eh bien... ça a marché. »

J'écarquillai les yeux en me redressant. « Quoi ? »

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et hocha la tête. « J'allais te l'annoncer demain soir. Tu sais, faire un truc mignon mais ouais, Edward, je suis enceinte. »

Je fixai son ventre plat d'un air émerveillé. Elle était _enceinte_. Peu de temps après notre mariage trois ans plus tôt, nous avions décidé que nous voulions un autre bébé mais nous avions décidé d'attendre l'année dernière pour arrêter la pilule. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Le Petit Bout était petite – vraiment pas facile à gérer – alors nous avions attendu qu'elle aille à la maternelle pour essayer. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Nous n'avions pas insisté, nous avions décidé de continuer comme avant et ça allait arriver quand ça arriverait. Mais après un an, il n'y avait toujours rien. Nous n'en parlions pas beaucoup mais nous avions tout de même envisagé de consulter un spécialiste de la fertilité avant de finalement ne pas le faire. Nous voulions nous laisser un peu plus de temps.

« Tu es... enceinte. » souris-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. « Tu portes mon bébé. »

Elle se mit à rire. « Bien sûr que c'est le tien ! Ça pourrait être celui de qui ? »

« Eh bien, de personne d'autres j'espère. » rigolai-je. « Bella, on va avoir un bébé. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je sais. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire quand je l'ai envisagé mais j'ai deux semaines de retard. Ça semblait logique alors j'ai acheté un test sur le chemin du retour aujourd'hui. »

Je l'attirai dans mes bras et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos langues se mouvèrent ensemble alors que ma main se glissait sous son haut pour se poser sur son ventre plat. Dans quelques mois, j'allais sentir un bébé bouger. Mon bébé. Je détestais foutrement ne pas avoir vécu ça avec le Petit Bout alors j'avais prévu d'en profiter. Bella, ma _femme_, portait mon bébé. Le Petit Bout allait être grande sœur et j'allais être à nouveau papa. Peut-être que je n'allais pas paniquer pour un rien cette fois-ci.

De qui je me foutais ? Putain, bien sûr que j'allais paniquer.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Je posai mon front contre le sien. « Bella, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier pour l'amour que tu me portes – merci d'avoir cru en l'homme que j'allais être un jour. On va être encore une fois parents. Nom de dieu. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. « Si le premier mot de ce bébé est un gros mot, je demande le divorce. »

Je rigolai et la pris dans mes bras. « C'est ça, Nibbles, bien sûr. »

Je la portai, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Sofia. Cette gamine était devenue une vraie empêcheuse de tourner en rond en grandissant alors je n'avais plus beaucoup d'occasions de faire l'amour à ma femme. Mais ce soir, elle dormait profondément. Je fermai la porte avant d'allonger Bella.

Je pris mon temps pour lui retirer ses vêtements et embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Sa tête tomba en arrière sur l'oreiller et elle gémit, m'en demandant plus. Je posai ma main sur son ventre, descendant lentement alors que la chair de poule courait sur sa peau. Elle écarta les jambes, me suppliant.

J'embrassai et mordillai ses lèvres. « Tu m'as manqué. » murmurai-je en bougeant mes doigts en elle. Je faisais aller et venir ma main, la préparant pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Après tout, ça faisait presque deux semaines.

Je me plaçai entre ses jambes, la pénétrant lentement et profitai de la sensation d'être dans ma Bella. Ma magnifique, magnifique Bella. Bon sang, elle était incroyable.

* * *

« Papa, z'est pas bon ! » cria Sofia, foirant les couettes tressées que Bella lui avait fait avant de partir.

Bella avait dû se rendre à l'école plus tôt alors elle avait aidé le Petit Bout à s'habiller et se préparer avant le petit-déjeuner. Évidemment, maintenant quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses tresses et j'étais dans la merde parce que je ne pouvais pas les arranger.

« Bébé, il faut que tu manges ou on va être en retard. » dis-je en prenant sa cuillère avant de lui tendre. « S'il te plaît, finis vite, on demandera à Maman de les arranger avant que quelqu'un puisse te voir. »

Elle souffla et prit la cuillère. Ouais, la matinée ne se passait pas très bien. Je savais qu'elle avait peur, moi aussi mais son comportement n'aidait pas. Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour d'école de mon Petit Bout. Putain, je voulais juste qu'elle soit à nouveau un bébé qui ne pouvait pas parler ou marcher. Néanmoins, lui apprendre à aller sur le pot ne me disait rien.

Que dieu bénisse l'apprentissage du pot.

« Tu vas te faire plein de nouveaux amis et tu vas pouvoir retrouver les anciens. » dis-je en lui frottant le dos pendant qu'elle mangeait. « Tu te souviens de Macy ? Elle sera là. »

« Zérieux ? Dans ma claze ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, on l'a vu il y a quelques jours quand on a rencontré ta maîtresse. Je suis sûre qu'il y aura plein d'autres enfants que tu connais. »

« Mais pas toi. » bouda-t-elle. « Et pas Maman. »

Je souris et lui caressai la joue. « Mais je viendrai te chercher et tu vas déjeuner avec Maman. Tu n'auras pas le temps de penser à nous. »

« Mais z'est _tooooooute_ la journée. Z'est pas zuste. »

« Ce n'est pas _tooooooute _la journée. » l'imitai-je. « C'est jusqu'à trois heures. Pendant que tu seras là bas, moi, je serai au travail comme d'habitude. Ça sera comme toujours. »

Elle haussa les épaules et posa sa cuillère dans son bol presque vide. « Je ne veux pas y aller. »

« Je sais Petit Bout. » Je l'embrassai sur la joue. « Mais tu es obligée. Tu as fini ? »

Elle hocha la tête en poussant un soupir théâtral. « Ouais. »

Sofia prit bien son temps, traînant les pieds jusqu'à la voiture. Si je ne m'étais pas senti si mal pour elle, j'aurais été impressionné par ses tactiques pour perdre du temps. Elle oublia sa boîte à déjeuner dans la maison, se plaignit que sa ceinture était trop serrée alors je dus la remettre et la dernière mais non la moindre, elle dut retourner aux toilettes – vous savez, _après_ que j'ai arrangé sa ceinture deux fois. Cette gamine était pleine de ressources.

« Tu veux écouter les Wiggles ? » demandai-je en la regardant dans le rétroviseur. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en faisant la moue. « Très bien, alors on écoute la musique de Papa. »

« Les Wiggles. » marmonna-t-elle.

Je souris pour moi même et mis l'affreuse musique. Seulement pour elle... et peut-être, son frère ou sa sœur. Je planais toujours grâce à la grande nouvelle de la veille et même la mauvaise humeur du Petit Bout ne pouvait pas m'atteindre. Bella et moi avions décidé d'attendre qu'elle ait vu le médecin pour l'annoncer aux gens, juste au cas ou. Mais elle m'avait promis d'appeler son médecin pendant la pause déjeuner aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait un rendez-vous rapidement parce que j'avais envie de le crier sur tous les toits.

Une fois à l'école – heureusement, nous étions encore en avance – j'envoyai un texto à Bella pour lui demander de venir refaire les tresses du Petit Bout. En attendant, je sortis Sofia de la voiture et lui mis son cartable sur le dos. Je lui fis un baiser qui pète sur la joue, espérant la faire sourire. Évidemment, elle ne résista pas.

Un point pour Papa. « Tu es tellement jolie. » dis-je en arrangeant son sac et la manche de sa robe. Elle était rose avec des points blancs sur le jupon. Bella et elle avaient mis une éternité pour choisir cette tenue.

« Ouais ? » demanda-t-elle en se mordant doucement la lèvre.

Je souris et hochai la tête. Je vis Bella approcher. « Oui. Et voilà Maman. »

« Regardez mon bébé ! » sourit Bella. « Tu es prête pour l'école ? »

Je secouai la tête en mimant ''Non''.

« Je zuis obligée ? » demanda Sofia en faisant à nouveau la moue.

« Aww ma puce. » soupira Bella en s'agenouillant. « Tu dois aller à l'école. Tu es une grande fille, pas vrai ? »

Le Petit Bout hocha la tête. « Hum hum. »

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas être une grande fille si tu ne vas pas à l'école. »

« Mais mes trezzes zont pas bien. »

Bella sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. « C'est une bonne chose que Maman soit là alors, hum ? Tourne toi. »

Bella fit rapidement fonctionner sa magie et refit les tresses pour qu'elle soit à nouveau parfaite. Une fois que le Petit Bout fut satisfaite de son apparence, nous lui prîmes la main et entrâmes dans l'école. Nous étions en avance, il n'y avait personne à part la maîtresse dans la classe du Petit Bout. Nous allâmes ranger la boîte à déjeuner dans le casier du Petit Bout puis nous allâmes trouver sa table. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Bella lui dit au revoir la première parce qu'elle devait aller dans sa classe. Elle prit la main du Petit Bout et sourit. « Tu vas trop t'amuser, ma puce. Je suis juste à côté mais tu n'auras pas besoin de moi. Tu es une grande fille et je sais que tu peux le faire. Tout le monde va t'adorer. »

Sofia hocha la tête. « D'accord. Je t'aime Maman. »

Bella l'embrassa sur le front, restant un peu plus longtemps. « Je t'aime aussi. On se voit au déjeuner, d'accord ? On mangera dans ma classe, mais si tu veux déjeuner avec tes nouveaux amis, ça ne me dérangera pas. »

Nous espérions que le Petit Bout allait choisir ses amis mais ça ne dérangeait vraiment pas Bella de manger avec elle comme prévu. Après avoir embrassé les joues de notre fille, Bella se redressa et nous nous dîmes au revoir après quelques photos – le Petit Bout _sourit_ même. Je pris la place de Bella, m'agenouillant à côté de Sofia.

« Tu vas me manquer, Papa. »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, comme tous les jours. Tu as besoin de quelques choses ? On a mis toutes tes affaires dans ton cartable, tu t'en souviens ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Ouaip'. »

Je soupirai en souriant, même si j'avais le cœur brisé. Je n'étais vraiment pas prêt pour ça. C'était une énorme avancée dans sa vie. À partir de ce moment, elle allait aller à l'école. Plus besoin de la garder avec moi pendant mes jours de congé ou plus moyen de lui faire la surprise d'aller au parc en plein milieu de la journée. « Tu grandis, mon bébé. »

« Je suis une grande fille. » sourit-elle.

Je hochai la tête. « C'est vrai. Mais tu seras toujours mon Petit Bout. »

Elle se jeta sur moi, enroulant ses petits bras autour de mon cou. « Tu peux rester avec moi ? S'il te plaît ? »

Putain, j'en avais tellement envie. « J'ai bien peur que non. » Je lui tapotai le dos. « Mais je serai là à la sortie. Ça va passer à toute vitesse. Regardons l'heure. »

Nous nous séparâmes et je désignai la grosse pendule au dessus de la porte. « Tu vois le trois ? » demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête – elle connaissait les chiffres.

« Eh bien, quand la grosse aiguille sera sur le trois, je serai là. »

« Promis ? » demanda-t-elle en me regardant avec mes propres yeux verts.

« Je te le promets. Tu pourras me raconter tout ce que tu as fait, d'accord ? Je veux tout savoir. »

« Je te raconterai tout. » sourit-elle.

Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai sur le front. Le Petit Bout n'avait pas pleurer mais j'étais à deux doigts de le faire si je ne me reprenais pas. Bon sang, c'était dur. « On se voit très vite. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime auzi Papa. Tu dois partir tout de zuite ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Oui. Les gens malades ont besoin de moi, tu te souviens ? »

« Ouais, d'accord. »

« Bye bye, bébé. » Je l'embrassai une dernière fois sur la joue avant de me relever. Je partis, la laissant là.

Il était foutrement temps qu'il soit trois heures.

* * *

Difficile de ne pas craquer pour le Petit Bout, hum ? ^^ Et dire qu'il y a un autre bébé qui arrive... Edward ne va plus savoir où donner de la tête. On est très loin des début de son histoire :)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Premiers À Savoir

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Bonne rentrée à toutes ! Pour fêter ça... _ou pour oublier que c'est la rentrée XD_, je vous propose le deuxième chapitre de la suite de _FFaOFW_ ! On retrouve à nouveau Bella, Edward et Sofia - ainsi que d'autres - dans de nouvelles aventures ;)

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tous les commentaires que vous avez pu laisser ! C'est vraiment super de savoir qu'autant de personnes suivent cette traduction alors vraiment merci ;) Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris/alerte !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Premiers À Savoir 

« _Putain_. » sifflai-je en amenant Bella à moi. Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en me libérant.

Elle haleta mon nom et se mit à trembler dans mes bras pour la troisième fois que je la faisais jouir ce soir. Nous étions vendredi – enfin, techniquement, nous étions samedi matin – et le Petit Bout passait la nuit chez mes parents. Pour une fois, nous étions seuls Bella et moi, et nous profitions que la maison soit vide.

Une fois qu'elle fut plus calme, Bella quitta mon torse pour se blottir contre moi. Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle était foutrement splendide... ses joues rouges, sa sueur légère, ses grands yeux qui me regardaient. Cette soirée avait _incroyable_, surtout avec tout le stress de la semaine parce que Sofia avait commencé l'école et que nous retrouvions une routine normale.

« Tu es tellement belle. » dis-je en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son front.

Elle me sourit. « Merci. Je... Je vais avoir besoin de faire une pause maintenant. » rigola-t-elle doucement alors que je souriais fièrement.

« Ouais, moi aussi. »

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et je lui caressai le bas du dos. Nous restâmes allongées là un moment, parlant de tout et de rien, avant de finalement descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ferma sa robe de chambre avant d'ouvrir le congélateur pour en sortir une boîte de Ben and Jerry's. Elle prit deux cuillères.

« De la glace après l'amour... sympa. » souris-je en m'asseyant au comptoir. Elle prit place à côté de moi et retira le couvercle avant d'attaquer la crème glacée.

« Je trouve ça meilleur comme ça. » rit-elle. « C'est soit ça, soit j'avais _très_ envie de Cherry Garcia, ce qui veut dire que tu peux dire merci au bébé. »

Je souris et posai ma main sur son ventre plat. D'après ses dernières règles, j'avais estimé qu'elle en était à environ six semaines. Son premier rendez-vous prénatal n'aurait pas lieu avant trois semaines, alors on ne pouvait pas en être encore certains. Je n'étais pas ravi qu'on doive attendre aussi longtemps mais je savais que la plus part des gynécologues refusaient de voir les mamans avant qu'elles soient à huit ou dix semaines. Ce n'était pas comme si on aurait pu voir quoi que ce soit à l'écho de toutes façons.

J'étais juste très nerveux. Je n'avais jamais vécu de grossesse auparavant alors c'était nouveau et... eh bien, c'était foutrement effrayant. J'étais inquiet à l'idée que quelque chose se passe mal pour le bébé ou que quelque chose arrive à Bella. Bon sang, j'avais même passé en revue les symptômes d'une grossesse extra-utérine avec elle pour être sûr qu'elle n'en avait aucun.

« Est-ce que tout, tu sais, tout semble aller bien ? » demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. « Je vais bien, Edward. On a super bien fait l'amour et ça n'a pas blessé le bébé. »

Je me mis à rire. « Je le sais _bien_. C'est juste que je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« En fait, je vais super bien... mais la maison me semble vide sans Sofia. »

Je soupirai en hochant la tête. C'était vrai. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup prêté notre gamine ces derniers temps, ce qui signifiait qu'on avait eu moins de temps pour nous mais plus de temps avec notre fille. Cette nuit était en fait la première nuit qu'elle passait chez mes parents depuis des mois, et c'était étrange de ne pas l'avoir avec nous. Mon Petit Bout me manquait. Il n'y avait pas eu de désastre dans la salle de bain, pas d'histoire avant de dormir ou même de bisous pour dire bonne nuit.

« Mais je suppose qu'on devrait en profiter. » dit Bella. « Je veux dire, dans quelques mois, on va devoir s'occuper de deux enfants. On va devoir donner des biberons la nuit, changer des couches, le bébé va pleurer tout le temps... » Elle se tut.

« Mais on est prêt pour ça, non ? »

Elle sourit en se caressant le ventre. « _Oui_. Il me tarde de te voir avec un autre bébé. Tu sais, en fait, c'est pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu as de la chance que l'attirance soit toujours présente entre nous. » me taquina-t-elle.

« Ha, elle est bonne. »

Elle posa sa cuillère et se lécha les lèvres avant de plisser le nez. Elle était facile à décrypter – ou peut-être que je la connaissais trop bien – et plisser le nez était une des choses les plus évidentes. Seulement un instant plus tard, elle se précipita jusqu'à la poubelle. Ce n'était pas arrivé _si_ souvent – j'en étais d'ailleurs content – mais si Bella n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était enceinte avant seulement quelques jours, vu la façon dont elle vomissait, c'était une évidence maintenant.

Je lui caressai le dos après lui avoir tendu une serviette une fois qu'elle eut fini. « Peut-être que de la glace n'était pas une si bonne idée. » lui dis-je en dégageant ses cheveux de ses yeux.

Elle souffla en roulant la serviette en boule avant de la jeter dans la poubelle. « Non, mais au moins, c'était plus agréable que le repas chinois d'hier. »

« Ouais, tu devrais éviter les trucs épicés pendant un moment. Tiens, vas prendre un bain pendant que je vais jeter ça. »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant légèrement. « Merci et tu vas te joindre à moi ? »

Je l'embrassai sur le front. « Bien sûr, Nibbles. »

* * *

Après avoir sorti la poubelle, je retrouvai Bella dans notre salle de bain à l'étage. Elle était en train de remplir notre énorme baignoire avec une demi bouteille de bain moussant. Elle sourit et enleva sa robe de chambre avant d'entrer dans le bain.

« Ça sent comme dans la boutique de fleurs de ma mère, ici. » rigolai-je doucement en enlevant mon pantalon.

« Charmant, non ? »

« Bien sûr, on va dire ça. »

Elle rigola doucement et s'avança pour que je me glisse derrière elle. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et prit mes mains pour les poser sur son ventre. « Tu veux une autre fille ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je m'en fiche. » Bon d'accord... peut-être que j'avais _un peu_ envie d'avoir un garçon. Il fallait que je retrouve ma masculinité après toutes les fois où j'avais pris le thé et joué aux poupées. Mais je ne voulais pas le dire à haute voix parce que j'étais sûr que si je le faisais, j'allais avoir une autre fille. « Tant que le bébé est en bonne santé, je serai heureux. »

« J'ai plus ou moins envie d'avoir un garçon. » Elle me regarda et posa sa main sur ma joue. « Il serait aussi beau que son papa et sera sans doute un vrai charmeur. »

« Oh, je suis un charmeur ? »

« Non, mais moi si. » rit-elle. « Admets le. Tu veux un garçon toi aussi. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je ne veux pas nous porter la poisse. »

« Son sexe est déjà décidé, docteur. »

« C'est vrai et j'ai déjà fait une petite fille, alors... je veux juste que le bébé soit en bonne santé. Je pense que si j'ai survécu à Sofia, je peux survivre en aillant une autre fille. Mais je refuse de te laisser corrompre celle ci avec toutes tes merdes roses. »

Elle roula des yeux avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. « Tu étais fabuleux dans ce tutu. »

Je posai mes lèvres sur son cou, rigolant doucement. « Je suis _toujours_ fabuleux. »

Elle pencha la tête de côté, me laissant accès à sa mâchoire. Mes mains descendirent sur son bas ventre, puis entre ses jambes qu'elle écarta pour moi. Je passai mon pouce sur son clitoris et souris lorsqu'un halètement lui échappa. Je plongeai deux doigts en elle, savourant sa chaleur.

« Tu es foutrement parfaite, tu le sais ça ? » demandai-je en mordillant son oreille.

Elle gémit alors que j'allais de plus en plus vite et que mon pouce caressait son clitoris. Elle agrippa brusquement mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Mon autre main se posa sur son sein et j'effleurai son téton.

Peu de temps après, elle se referma sur mes doigts. « Edward. » pleurnicha-t-elle à bout de souffle en amenant son corps à la rencontre de ma main. Mon nom lui échappa encore, rejoignant celui de dieu et quelques jurons. Ma femme était foutrement parfaite et j'aurais pu l'écouter toute la nuit.

* * *

La salle de bain était en bazar lorsque nous eûmes fini, mais nous décidâmes de nous inquiéter de ça le lendemain. Bella et moi nous allongeâmes et je dormis jusqu'à neuf heures – ce qui n'arrivait quasiment jamais. Je me levai, laissant Bella seule au lit. Elle était épuisée alors je n'osai pas la réveiller puisque ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le premier trimestre d'une grossesse est épuisant, ajouter à ça une gamine de cinq ans turbulente, ainsi que le travail, elle avait tout à fait le droit de rester au lit aussi longtemps que ça lui plaisait.

Je descendis et lançai le café pour ne pas la déranger. En attendant qu'elle se lève, je travaillai un peu et profitai d'une matinée sans dessins-animés. Le silence était _magnifique_ et sans le Petit Bout pour me distraire, je terminai rapidement. Évidemment, dès que j'eus rangé mes affaires et fermé mon ordinateur, mon portable se mit à sonner.

C'était ma mère alors je décrochai rapidement. Mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Petit Bout prit la parole. « Salut Papa ! »

« Salut ma puce. Est-ce que Mamie sait que tu as son téléphone ? »

Sofia était très douée pour piquer les portables et s'en servir mieux que la plupart des adultes, c'était flippant. En fait, j'avais dû mettre un mot de passe sur le mien pour le protéger mais apparemment, un mot de passe composé de quatre 8 ne suffisait pas et je m'étais retrouvé avec une photo de son œil en fond d'écran.

« Hum, hum, elle m'a dit de t'appeler. On va voir un film, d'accord ? »

« Il faut que tu lui demandes, mon cœur. » entendis-je ma mère dire.

« Oh, on peut aller voir un film, Papa ? S'il te plaît ? »

Je rigolai doucement en hochant la tête. « Oui, mais tu peux me passer Mamie ? »

« Merci ! » cria-t-elle avant que ma mère ne récupère le téléphone.

« On a vu une pub et elle m'a suppliée, Edward. » rit ma mère. « Ils ont remis_ Le Roi Lion _au cinéma. Je me suis dit que ça ne vous dérangerait pas, mais je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si vous aviez prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui. »

« C'est rien. » dis-je en me servant une autre tasse de café. « On n'a rien de spécial à faire alors tant que vous avez _envie_ de l'emmener, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Super ! Et si Bella et toi restiez dîner ce soir quand vous viendrez la chercher ? »

En fait, ça me semblait foutrement super. Ça allait permettre à Bella de ne pas cuisiner et elle allait pouvoir se détendre toute la journée. « Je vais demander à Bella quand elle se lèvera mais ça me semble bien. Merci d'avoir gardé Sofia pour la nuit. Elle a été sage ? »

« Bien sûr ! Son Papi et elle ont fait une partie de cache-cache assez intense et ensuite, on a regardé _Raiponce_ ensemble et on a mangé de la glace après l'heure du coucher. »

Je souris. Ma gamine n'avait sans doute eu qu'à battre des cils auprès de mon père pour obtenir de la glace au lieu d'aller se coucher. C'était un vrai pigeon quand il était question de son unique petite-fille. « On dirait bien qu'elle a eu la même idée que Bella. Tiens moi juste au courant pour quand on doit venir, d'accord ? »

« Ça marche. On se voit plus tard. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Maman. Bye. »

Après avoir raccroché, mon regard se posa sur les escaliers et je vis Bella qui descendait. Elle regarda la tasse de café que je tenais à la main et fit la moue. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rire.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais boire du café si je ne peux pas. » dit-elle en venant se blottir dans mes bras. Elle leva la tête et je l'embrassai doucement.

« Je peux te faire du déca. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « C'est même pas drôle. »

Elle prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et je cachai mon amusement en lui sortant une boîte de Cheerios du placard. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, je lui parlai de la proposition de ma mère et évidemment, elle fut d'accord. Nous n'avions encore parlé de la grossesse à personne et je lui promis de ne rien dire au dîner parce que, eh bien, si quelqu'un devait cracher le morceau, c'était bien moi.

Nous passâmes la journée à traîner dans la maison. Je l'aidai à faire la lessive entre de vieux films qu'elle adorait. Mais en fait, j'en profitai pour faire une petite sieste. C'était le paradis.

« Il faut qu'on emmène Sofia chez l'orthophoniste demain. » me rappela Bella en s'essayant sur le canapé. Elle vint vers moi et j'enroulai mon bras autour d'elle.

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, je l'aiderai avant le dîner ou un truc comme ça. »

Même si on avait essayé de pousser le Petit Bout à prononcer le S correctement, ça n'arrivait pas. Je trouvais ça foutrement adorable mais je savais que si on ne la corrigeait pas rapidement, ça allait sans doute être plus difficile pour elle plus tard. Heureusement, il y avait une orthophoniste à l'école et elle avait pu rejoindre le programme. Elle avait une séance d'une heure et demi, deux fois par semaine et jusqu'à maintenant, elle trouvait ça marrant. En plus, la prof donnait des autocollants aux gamins. C'était comme de la drogue pour le Petit Bout.

« Et il faut que _tu_ viennes à l'école vendredi prochain pour la journée des métiers. Tu as ta matinée de libre, pas vrai ? »

Mon regard vide la fit paniquer. En fait, j'avais plus ou moins oublié. « Je vais la prendre. »

« Tu m'as dit la même chose l'année dernière mais tu n'as pas pu ! Edward, tu avais promis. »

« Je serai là. » Je raffermis ma prise sur elle et l'embrassai sur la tempe. « Arrête de paniquer, d'accord ? Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il n'y a rien de prévu alors je pourrai embaucher plus tard. »

« Est-ce que tu as au moins pris la journée du dix-huit pour mon rendez-vous prénatal ? »

« Oui, je l'ai fait. Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas si horrible... juste un peu. » souris-je.

Elle hissa légèrement le coin de sa bouche. « Ouais, juste un peu horrible. Je suis désolée. Je suis juste... crevée, je suppose. Mais tu as oublié la journée des métiers alors je devrais être en colère contre toi. »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouaip', alors, je vais devoir regarder un autre film ? »

« Non, mais seulement parce que j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. Peut-être que je te donnerai la fessée plus tard. » rit-elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me branche mais si on finit par faire l'amour, alors je veux bien essayer. »

Elle roula les yeux en souriant. « Nop', tu as eu plein de sexe ces derniers temps. Je crois que le truc qui bouffe mon énergie le prouve. »

La seule raison pour laquelle je ne me mis pas à pleurer, c'était parce qu'à avec les hormones, elle allait finir par me sauter dessus. Ça me tardait... ça et ses seins qui semblaient déjà un peu plus gros.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez mes parents, nous entrâmes et le Petit Bout se précipita sur nous en courant. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur la joue alors qu'elle serrait mon cou. Elle alla ensuite voir Bella.

« Tu m'as manquée, ma puce. » dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Elle nous guida jusqu'au salon.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi, Maman. Devine ce qu'on a été voir aujourd'hui ? Le Roi Lion ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Je parie que c'était génial ! »

Le Petit Bout hocha la tête avec ferveur. « Oui ! Mamie et Papi m'y ont amenée et c'était _troooop_ génial ! J'ai même eu un verre spécial en cadeau ! Regarde ! »

Elle la prit sur le canapé et nous la tendit à Bella et moi. Mon père me dit qu'elle avait été sage et n'avait pas fait de caprice quand il avait refusé de lui donner plus de bonbons. Disons juste que ce n'était pas un petit exploit.

« Je vais voir si ta mère veut que je l'aide avec le dîner. » me dit Bella alors que je m'asseyais sur le canapé. Sofia grimpa sur mes genoux. « Je suis vraiment content que tu te sois bien amusée. »

Le Petit Bout me raconta un peu plus sa soirée avec mes parents, cherchant le regard de mon père à chaque fois pour qu'il confirme. Il souriait et hochait la tête, ajoutant des détails qu'elle avait oublié.

« Je vais aller voir Maman. » déclara-t-elle en quittant mes genoux.

« D'accord, mais ne les embête pas. » répondis-je.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans la cuisine, mon père et moi parlâmes boulot. Je n'avais pas encore été nommé chef du service de chirurgie à Forks mais la possibilité était forte pour l'année à venir, voir la prochaine. Le Dr James allait bientôt prendre sa retraite, laissant sa place au Dr Aro Valente qui était l'actuel chef du service de chirurgie.

« Comment ça se passe à la clinique ? » demandai-je.

Mon père travaillait à mi-temps dans une clinique gratuite de la ville depuis qu'il avait pris sa retraite il y a plusieurs années. Ma mère et lui leur faisaient d'ailleurs don d'un bon paquet de fric tous les ans alors il pouvait y travailler quand il voulait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire mais ça lui plaisait. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer ne pas être dans une salle d'opération.

Il sourit. « En fait, ça se passe très bien. L'hôpital m'a proposé de prendre la gestion mais j'ai refusé. J'aime trop profité de mon temps libre et de mes petits-enfants. »

Il avait fallu un moment et quelques essaies loupés à Rosalie et Emmett pour arriver à concevoir mais ils avaient fini par avoir un autre petit garçon au mois de décembre dernier. Il s'appelait Félix et Sofia l'adorait foutrement alors j'espérais qu'elle allait s'attacher à son frère ou sa sœur de la même façon. Mais je n'en étais pas sûr parce qu'elle avait tendance à être jalouse quand Bella prenait Félix un peu trop longtemps dans ses bras. Ce nouveau bébé allait être un _grand_ changement et même si j'étais excité, je m'inquiétais pour ma petite fille. Quand on allait pouvoir l'annoncer à tout le monde, j'avais prévu de demander des conseils à Rose. Ben semblait avoir bien vécu la transition.

Ma mère nous annonça que le dîner était prêt, alors mon père et moi allâmes à la salle à manger. Comme je n'avais pas encore vu ma mère, je la pris dans mes bras et la remerciai de nous avoir invités. Évidemment, le dîner fut foutrement bon et nous parlâmes de nos vies et de ce qui se passait. Le Petit Bout fut ravie de parler de ses nouveaux copains d'école à mes parents.

« En fait, elle avait peur le premier jour. » dis-je en saisissant mon verre. « Mais quand je suis allé la chercher, elle était déjà redevenue elle-même et elle m'a même dit qu'il lui tardait d'y retourner. »

« Je me suis fait pleeeeeeein d'amis. » expliqua le Petit Bout. « C'était marrant ! Et la claze de Maman elle est zuste à côté et on mange ensemble et je peux jouer avec elle pendant la récré. »

Bella sourit en hochant la tête. « Sa professeur a même dit qu'elle est très douée en classe. On est très fiers. »

Le Petit Bout sourit avant d'enfourner une cuillère de macaroni fait maison dans sa bouche.

Nous continuâmes de manger mais après un moment, je vis Bella poser sa fourchette. Oh merde. Je lui pris la main et la pressai alors qu'elle me regardait en grimaçant. « Hum, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » dit elle en poussant sa chaise.

Elle quitta la pièce à toute vitesse, se précipitant jusqu'à la salle de bain et je la suivis. Je retins ses cheveux en arrière pendant qu'elle rendait son dîner en s'excusant. Je supposais qu'on pouvait jouer la carte de la gastro-entérite mais mes parents n'allaient _sans doute_ pas se laisser avoir.

« Tu vas bien ? » Je l'aidai à se lever.

Elle hocha la tête en s'essuyant les lèvres avec un mouchoir. « Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas réussi à tout garder. »

Je l'embrassai sur le front et secouai la tête. « C'est rien, Bella. On va dire que tu as mal à l'estomac, d'accord ? »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait leur dire ? Je n'aime pas mentir. »

« Mais si on leur dit ce soir, Sofia va peut-être nous entendre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache tout de suite. »

Je ne pensais pas qu'il y ait de problèmes avec sa grossesse mais je ne voulais pas mettre le Petit Bout au courant et que quelque chose arrive ensuite. Je veux dire, d'après des estimations, une grossesse sur quatre se terminait par une fausse couche et Sofia était trop jeune pour comprendre ça.

« Moi non plus. » soupira-t-elle. « Alors... mal à l'estomac ? Ton père va avaler ça ? »

« Je pense que c'est de ma mère dont on doit s'inquiéter. » rigolai-je doucement.

Quand Rosalie avait organisé un dîner de famille pour nous dire qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait eu à peine le temps de parler que ma mère avait dit les mots, elle le savait tout simplement. Ma mère n'était pas juste la femme qui parlait à l'oreille des bébés, elle parlait aussi à l'oreille des utérus.

« Merde. » jura-t-elle. « Elle a sans doute déjà deviné ! »

« Au moins c'est pas moi qui ait craché le morceau. » souris-je.

Elle me tapa sur le torse et me lança un regard mauvais. « C'est pas marrant, Edward. J'ai besoin du bain de bouche qui se trouve dans mon sac. »

Nous quittâmes la salle de bain et Bella alla chercher son sac dans l'entrée pendant que je retournais à la salle à manger. Évidemment, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, cherchant des explications. J'étais foutrement mauvais pour mentir à mes parents.

« Je pense que Bella couve quelque chose. » dis-je en posant l'assiette de Bella sur la mienne. « On devrait sans doute y aller. »

« Elle va bien ? » demanda mon père, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, ouais, c'est sans doute une gastro-entérite. On va passer à la pharmacie pour lui prendre un truc. Je suis sûr que ça ira. »

« On devrait garder Sofia ce soir. » dit ma mère en se levant. Elle me prit les assiettes des mains. « Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit malade elle aussi. »

Mon père hocha la tête. « En fait, ça serait sans doute mieux. »

« Non, ça ira. » lança Bella en revenant dans la pièce. « Je ne me sens pas si mal que ça. Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché le dîner. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » intervint ma mère. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es malade. Vraiment, ça ne nous dérangerait pas de garder Sofia une nuit de plus. »

« Je peux rester ? » sourit le Petit Bout.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella, la suppliant du regard de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir rentrer avec Sofia. Je n'aimais pas mentir à mes parents et je ne voulais pas qu'ils se retrouvent à garder le Petit Bout à cause de ça.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas de débarbouiller et jouer un peu ? » lui proposa Bella. « Il faut qu'on discute avec Mamie et Papi. »

« Mais je veux rester. »

« Peut-être. » répondis-je. « Va à l'étage et on va en discuter. »

Elle hocha la tête et quitta sa chaise. Elle alla dans la chambre que mes parents lui avaient fait. Bella et moi nous assîmes pendant que mes parents nous observaient avec attention. Soudainement, ma mère se mit à sourire en fixant Bella.

Eh bien, ça n'avait pas mis longtemps.

« Et si tu leur disais, Edward. » dit Bella en me regardant.

D'accord, j'étais très excité à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle et même si ça aurait été mieux d'attendre, ça se présentait plutôt bien. Je souris et pressai la main de Bella. « Bella est enceinte. C'est encore le début mais on est déjà sûrs. »

Le cri perçant qui échappa à ma mère me fit saigner les oreilles. « Oh mon dieu ! Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête. « Elle en est à six semaines. Son premier rendez-vous sera d'ici deux semaines, alors on se contente de supposer pour l'instant. En fait, on voulait attendre après ce rendez-vous pour vous l'annoncer. »

« On voulait juste être sûrs que tout va bien. » expliqua Bella.

« Eh bien, être malade le matin, c'est toujours bon signe. » sourit mon père. « Félicitations. Je suis _tellement_ heureux pour vous deux. »

« Oui ! C'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama ma mère en se levant. Elle fit le tour de la table avec mon père et enlaça fermement Bella. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Je serrai la main de mon père et il m'attira dans son étreinte. « Tu vas bientôt être à nouveau père. »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, il me tarde. »

« Un autre bébé ! » Ma mère se jeta dans mes bras pendant que mon père enlaçait Bella. « Oh, je suis tellement heureuse ! »

« On l'est tous les deux. » répliqua mon père. « Je suppose que Sofia ne le sait pas ? »

Je confirmai d'un geste de la tête. « On veut attendre après le rendez-vous pour lui dire ainsi qu'à tout le monde. Désolé de, vous savez, vous avoir menti. »

Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'es pas très doué. Je me doutais de quelque chose quand Bella s'est précipitée à la salle de bain. »

« Évidemment. » ris-je.

« Je veux la photo de l'écho, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle pendant que mon père hochait la tête. « Bella, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à demander, d'accord ? »

Bella sourit. « Merci, Esmée. »

« Mais dans l'ensemble, tu te sens bien ? » la questionna mon père.

Elle hocha la tête. « Ouais. Je veux dire, je suis fatiguée mais je ne suis pas _si_ malade que ça – rien à voir avec les horribles histoires que Rosalie m'a racontée. Je suis vraiment excitée. »

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. On est là si tu as besoin de_ quoi que ce soit_. »

« Tu as juste un mot à dire. » ajouta ma mère.

Je savais que mes parents allaient être heureux pour nous alors j'étais foutrement ravi d'avoir pu leur dire plus tôt que prévu. Ça rendait les choses tellement plus réelles. Je n'avais pas pu faire ça avec le Petit Bout mais j'étais content de pouvoir vivre ça avec Bella et pas Kate – même si j'aurais _voulu_ pouvoir être là avec Sofia.

C'était un nouveau chapitre de notre vie et j'avais prévu d'en profiter à fond.

* * *

C'est finalement les parents d'Edward qui ont été les premiers à apprendre la bonne nouvelle - je trouve ça assez logique, même si ça aurait pu être Charlie :)

Prochain chapitre ? L'échographie ! Voilà qui s'annonce bien ^^

Comme toujours, si le cœur vous en dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. Petite Lumière

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Il est temps de rencontrer le nouveau petit bébé d'Edward et Bella... mais avant ça, Edward a un groupe d'enfants de 5 ans à impressionner ^^

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tous les commentaires que vous avez pu laisser ! C'est vraiment super de savoir qu'autant de personnes suivent cette traduction alors vraiment merci ;) Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris/alerte !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Petite Lumière

« Tu viens à l'école avec moi aujourd'hui, Papa ! » s'exclama le Petit Bout en souriant alors que je posais son bol de céréales sur la table.

Je hochai la tête en souriant. « Oui et tu vas être ma petite assistante, compris ? Tu seras sage, d'accord ? »

« Ouais ! »

Bella était déjà partie, il fallait qu'elle prépare des choses pour la journée des métiers à l'école. Heureusement, Bella m'avait dit que je pouvais partir une fois que j'aurais fini. Il allait y avoir un pompier, un policier – c'était en fait, Charlie – et un avocat. C'était quelque chose que l'école faisait tous les ans pour les maternelles et même si j'avais promis d'y aller l'année précédent, j'avais oublié et n'avait pas pu quitté mon travail quand Bella me l'avait rappelé. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça cette année. Au moins, j'allais pouvoir me servir de mon Petit Bout pour donner l'exemple au lieu du morveux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à _ce_ que je devais faire ou dire. Je veux dire, je ne pouvais pas vraiment expliquer à groupe d'enfants de cinq ans que pour gagner ma vie, je découpais des gens... ça les aurait peut-être effrayés. Alors, j'avais décidé de faire simple. J'allais leur parler des signes vitaux en me servant de Sofia, leur parler un peu des opérations, leur dire pourquoi on attrapait des rhumes et l'importance de se laver les mains, avant de filer de là en vingt minutes.

Sofia était foutrement excitée que je vienne alors je doutais de pouvoir sortir de l'école aussi rapidement que j'en avais envie. En fait, c'était assez adorable. Elle avait dit à ses petits camarades que son papa le docteur venait. Mon ego avait peut-être grossi un peu lorsqu'elle m'avait appelé le meilleur papa du monde.

Je faisais de mon mieux.

« Tu es prête ? » demandai-je à Sofia en l'aidant à mettre sa veste. Je lui pris son cartable.

Elle hocha la tête. « Hum-hum. Tu vas leur montrer ton tétocope, pas vrai ? »

« Mon_ stéthos_cope. » la corrigeai-je. « Et oui, il est dans mon sac. »

Je pris le sac noir après lui avoir tendu le sien et nous nous rendîmes au garage pour prendre la voiture. Ce n'était pas la Tanya originale – j'avais dû l'abandonner – mais une nouvelle Tanya qui était assez proche de la première. C'était une Mercedes S550 noire, toute lisse. Pas aussi bien que celle de mon père mais Bella m'avait menacé de me quitter si je dépensais deux cents milles dollars dans une voiture. Je voyais où elle voulait en venir, alors j'avais accepté.

Une fois que j'eus attaché le Petit Bout dans son siège auto, nous partîmes pour l'école, arrivant un peu en avance. Ça ne dérangeait pas Sofia parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait passer un moment avec Maman et Charlie.

« Voilà ma petite citrouille ! » Charlie prit le Petit Bout dans ses bras lorsque nous entrâmes dans la classe de Bella. J'embrassai Sofia et l'aidai ensuite à descendre les chaises pendant que Sofia parlait avec Charlie.

« Salut, Papi ! T'as amené ton badge ? »

« Bien sûr, ma puce. » dit-il en tapotant son torse. Elle passa ses doigts dessus en souriant. « Tu es contente ? Tu as dit à tes amis que ton papa et moi on venait ? »

Elle hocha rapidement la tête. « Ouaip' ! Je leur ai _tooooout_ dit sur toi ! Papa dit que je vais l'aider. Je peux t'aider toi aussi ? »

Il rigola doucement. « Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais besoin d'aide, mais si c'est le cas, je te ferai venir, d'accord ? »

« Ouais ! »

Il la reposa et je lui serrai la main. Depuis sa crise cardiaque quatre ans plus tôt, Charlie vivait d'une façon plus saine, il disait que c'était pour Bella et Sofia. Il avait repris le travail même si Bella lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. C'était un travail qu'il adorait alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui reprocher. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait à gérer les trucs qui se passaient dans les grandes villes. En fait, j'étais persuadé qu'il passait son temps sur le côté de l'autoroute à attendre que je passe pour m'arrêter.

Il me donnait toujours des contraventions, même si j'étais son gendre. C'était des grosses conneries, pas vrai ?

« Je ne peux pas vous remercier assez d'être venus tous les deux. » dit Bella. « Mais ça ne commence pas avant neuf heures, alors vous pouvez aller dans la salle des profs si vous voulez. »

Elle me passa sa clef et je hochai la tête. Je savais qu'on allait devoir attendre un moment alors une heure et demi, ce n'était pas si mal. Avant que la cloche ne sonne, Bella embrassa Sofia et je l'accompagnai dans sa classe en lui promettant qu'on allait se retrouver très vite.

* * *

En attendant, Charlie me raconta le match des Seahawks contre les Mariners mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Bella et moi n'avions encore parlé à personne de sa grossesse alors il ne savait rien. Elle voulait lui dire après son premier rendez-vous alors nous avions prévu de lui dire mardi soir pendant le dîner.

« Comment ça va ? » demandai-je en buvant mon café merdique. Pour être honnête, il était pire que celui de l'hôpital.

« Plutôt bien. Sue, euh... elle ne vient pas dîner mardi. Elle ne veut pas rendre Bella mal à l'aise, tu vois ? »

Je hochai la tête. Ouais... En fait, Charlie avait une copine maintenant. Bella était heureuse pour lui mais elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec Sue. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la femme – qui était plutôt gentille – mais Bella avait encore du mal à s'habituer à ce que son père ait une relation amoureuse. « Elle n'est pas en colère. » lui dis-je. « Vous le savez, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, mais je sais que c'est bizarre pour elle. Sue et moi ne sortons pas ensemble depuis longtemps, alors je ne pense pas qu'elle doive déjà participé aux trucs de famille. »

« Peut-être la prochaine fois. » proposai-je.

C'était sans doute mieux que Sue ne vienne pas. Ce dîner concernait notre famille et la façon dont elle allait s'agrandir. Je voulais que Bella soit bien et heureuse pour partager la nouvelle, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de la petite-amie de son père.

Juste avant neuf heures, Charlie et moi rejoignîmes la classe de Bella, découvrant les autres volontaires qui attendaient. Peu après, Bella ouvrit la porte et nous invita à entrer. Elle nous présenta aux deux classes d'enfants qui étaient maintenant réunis dans la pièce. Le Petit Bout était au premier rang. Elle nous fit signe de la main en arborant un adorable sourire.

« Comme le Dr Cullen doit aller au travail rapidement, il va passer en premier. » déclara Bella en m'indiquant de me joindre à elle devant les élèves.

Ouais... c'était foutrement bizarre de me retrouver devant des gamins. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas été là.

« Hum... d'abord les questions ou à la fin ? » demandai-je en regardant Bella.

« Tu peux les faire en dernier. » répondit-elle.

Je hochai la tête. « D'accord. » J'inspirai profondément avant de tourner la tête vers les gamins. Je m'en sortis en leur racontant mon travail et comment fonctionnaient les signes vitaux. Je leur montrai comment les prendre sur le Petit Bout. Apparemment, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de plan parce que c'était foutrement simple et que les petits m'adoraient.

« C'est le meilleur docteur du monde. » dit le Petit Bout alors que je lui retirais le tensiomètre. « Il fait jamais mal et tout. Je peux écouter ton cœur, Papa ? »

Je regardai Bella et elle haussa les épaules alors je décidai de jouer le jeu. Après que Sofia l'eut fait, des petites mains se levèrent pour participer. J'en laissé faire plusieurs jusqu'à ce que Bella tapote sa montre.

Après avoir répondu quelques petites questions ridicules et une bonne de Sofia, je distribuai les sucettes que Bella avait acheté pour moi. J'eus enfin fini. Foutrement facile. Je n'appréciais pas plus les enfants qu'avant, à part le Petit Bout, mais ça n'avait pas été aussi horrible que je l'avait imaginé.

Après tout, j'aimais entendre à quel point j'étais génial et les gamins m'adoraient.

« Alors, je m'en suis bien sorti ? » demandai-je à Bella après qu'elle ait présenté Charlie.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Très bien. Merci d'être venu. »

« De rien. J'aurais une récompense ce soir ? » murmurai-je en observant ses joues virer au rouge.

« Je suis au _travail_. » siffla-t-elle en essayant de retenir son rire.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » ris-je. « Je dois y aller alors on se voit plus tard. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-elle avant que je l'embrasse rapidement.

* * *

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison ce soir là, le Petit Bout m'expliqua que j'étais le meilleur – suivi de près par Charlie. Tant que Bella et elle étaient heureuses, je l'étais aussi. Notre week-end passa rapidement et nous amenâmes Sofia à l'aquarium de Seattle le dimanche. Elle s'éclata, comme toujours.

C'était son endroit préféré et Bella et moi avions décidé de faire autant de choses que possible avec elle avant l'arrivée de notre deuxième enfants. Notre attention allait être alors divisée et elle allait en recevoir moins qu'à l'habitude. Néanmoins, nous allions faire de notre mieux pour qu'elle n'ait jamais l'impression d'être mise de côté et nous allions lui expliquer que le bébé n'allait pas la remplacer. J'avais peur qu'elle pense ça et je ne voulais _vraiment_ pas que ça soit le cas.

Lorsque nous la couchâmes ce soir là, elle se blottit avec sa nouvelle peluche – une baleine – et s'endormit rapidement. Bella et moi redescendîmes pour profiter du reste de la soirée et parler de la semaine qui nous attendait. Il ne nous restait que deux jours avant le rendez-vous et ça me tardait foutrement.

« Comment on lui dit ? » demanda Bella en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je passai mon bras autour d'elle. « Je veux dire, on lui a plus ou moins dit comment on faisait les bébés quand Rosalie était enceinte, alors au moins, on aura pas besoin de lui expliquer. »

Bon sang, cette _merde_. Ma fille de quatre ans m'avait demandé comment Tatie s'était retrouvé avec un bébé dans le ventre, me prenant complètement par surprise. Je me disais qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui mentir et lui parler de la cigogne alors Bella et moi lui avions simplement expliquée que quand deux parents s'aimaient très fort et qu'ils voulaient un bébé, on leur en donnait un. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas demandé plus d'explications, parce que sinon, j'aurais été obligé de me suicider. Je _priais_ pour qu'elle ne veuille pas de meilleures explications maintenant.

« Pour être honnête, j'ai plus peur de sa réaction quand elle aura réalisé qu'on ne sera plus que tous les _trois_. » répondis-je. « Elle est assez jalouse parfois. Je sais que c'est de notre faute parce qu'on la gâte beaucoup trop mais... »

« _Tu_ l'as gâtes bien plus que moi. » sourit Bella.

Je soupirai en hochant la tête. C'était vrai. « Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'elle se sente mise à l'écart. »

Bella caressa mon torse tout en réfléchissant un moment. « Elle est assez libre avec nous alors il faut qu'on fasse en sorte que la communication reste toujours ouverte. Si elle a un jour l'impression qu'on ne lui porte plus l'attention qu'elle mérite, je suis sûre qu'elle nous le dira. Et il faudra qu'on soit plus en accord avec elle. Les choses _vont_ changer mais notre amour pour elle ne changera pas. Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par lui dire. »

Je hochai la tête. « D'accord, alors, on lui dit mardi ? »

« Oui, tant que le médecin dit que tout va bien. Tu sais, je pense qu'elle va être excitée quand on va lui dire. Sa jalousie va peut-être ressortir mais je pense qu'elle sera d'abord excitée d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

« Je l'espère. » souris-je en la ramenant contre moi. « Elle nous a demandé si elle pouvait avoir Félix quand il est né. »

Elle rigola doucement. « La tête que t'as fait, c'était trop drôle. Tu te sentais mal de lui refuser. »

« C'est sa putain de lèvre ! Elle... ressort et ça lui donne un air trop mignon. Je ne peux rien lui refuser quand elle fait ça. En fait, je crois qu'elle tient ça de toi, Nibbles. »

Elle fit ressortir sa lèvre et battit des cils. « Tu veux bien aller me chercher de la Cherry Garcia ? »

Je roulai des yeux en rigolant. « Bien sûr, mais essaie d'atteindre les toilettes cette fois-ci. Il fait trop froid pour sortir une poubelle pleine de vomi. »

Je me levai et m'éloignai mais elle m'appela. « Et le beurre de cacahuète ! »

Ça me semblait vraiment dégoûtant mais elle savait que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Je n'avais jamais pu.

* * *

Bella et moi avions pris notre journée du mardi parce que le rendez-vous à onze heures. Nous avions dit au Petit Bout que Papa et Maman avaient rendez-vous et elle avait accepté sans problème. Elle n'avait pas du tout déjeuné avec Bella de la semaine alors ce n'était pas comme si elle allait lui manquer. Après l'avoir déposée à l'école, nous rentrâmes à la maison et Bella me montra enfin le classeur sur lequel elle travaillait.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant tous les détails qu'elle y avait mis. Sérieusement, elle avait un foutu code couleur. Il y avait toutes les questions possibles et imaginables à propos de la santé du bébé, sa propre santé et notre historique familial. Bon sang... ma femme était foutrement folle mais ça allait sans doute être pratique plus tard.

« J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour savoir quoi demander et à quoi m'attendre. » expliqua Bella en se mordillant la lèvre. Je feuilletais le classeur. « Je voulais juste être prête. »

Je laissai échapper un grognement moqueur. « Je crois bien que tu es prête à tout affronter. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suis nerveuse. »

Je savais que Bella avait tendance à trop réfléchir quand elle était nerveuse et ce _truc_ en était la preuve. Si elle posait toutes ces questions, on allait rester dans ce bureau pendant des heures. Mais en même temps, ça me plaisait qu'elle ait fait ça. C'était peut-être extrême mais c'était les merdes qu'il fallait qu'on sache. En fait, je l'avais fait mais de façon un peu _moins_ exagérée.

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et ouvris mes notes avant de lui passer. « Je suis nerveux moi aussi. » admis-je.

Elle regarda la liste et et un sourire étira ses lèvres. « Merci, Edward. »

Je fermai le classeur et passai un bras autour d'elle. « Avec nous deux, le Dr Uley va _mériter_ chaque centime qu'elle va gagner. »

Elle rigola doucement et leva la tête pour m'embrasser sur la joue. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Nibbles. Maintenant, allons voir notre enfant. »

Elle se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête avant de se lever du canapé.

* * *

Techniquement, il n'y avait pas d'obstétricien à Forks. Le médecin de Bella avait son cabinet à Port Angeles mais elle travaillait aussi dans deux hôpitaux. Le Dr Emily Uley était à la fois gynécologue et obstétricienne. Bella avait commencé à la consulter peu de temps après que nous ayons commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle était un peu plus âgée que moi et avait pris la suite de son beau-père deux ans plus tôt. J'avais travaillé avec elle à plusieurs reprises et elle semblait bien entraînée mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être nerveux.

Cette femme allait s'occuper de mon épouse et de mon enfant à naître alors il fallait que ça soit un putain de médecin.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au cabinet, Bella fut rapidement appelée. Son poids et ses signes vitaux semblaient bien alors ça apaisa un _peu_ mes inquiétudes. Mais pas énormément. Une fois qu'elle fut dans la salle d'examen, elle passa un blouse et je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle agrippa mes mains de toutes ses forces. Sérieusement. Elle était ridiculement forte pour une si petite femme.

Est-ce que la super force était liée à la grossesse ?

« Tu sais à quoi doit ressembler une écho de huit semaines, pas vrai ? » demanda Bella d'un air nerveux.

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu me le diras si quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je caressai sa main avec mon pouce. « Il sera parfait, comme la petite goutte qu'il est censé être. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Ne traite pas notre bébé de goutte. »

« Tache ? Cacahuète ? Haricot avec une forme bizarre ? »

Elle éclata de rire juste au moment où quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Le Dr Uley entra dans la pièce en souriant. Elle nous salua, nous serrant la main avant de se mettre au travail. Elle posa quelques questions à Bella et écrivit des choses dans son dossier. Bella posa quelques questions à son tour, gardant le reste pour après l'examen. Heureusement, celui du pelvis fut rapide et le Dr Uley annonça que tout semblait normal.

Bella raffermit sa prise sur ma main lorsque le Dr Uley sortit une machine en expliquant que c'était un ultrason endovaginale.

« On va entendre les battements de cœur ? » demanda Bella.

Le Dr Uley secoua la tête. « Non, huit semaines, c'est un peu tôt pour ça mais vous pourrez le voir. Ça ressemblera à une petite lumière et je vous la montrerai. »

Bella hocha la tête en souriant. « D'accord, au moins, on va le voir. »

Nos yeux se posèrent sur l'écran alors que le Dr Uley commençait. Elle ajusta la machine puis... il apparut. La _parfaite_ petite lumière. J'étais complètement ébloui – incapable de détourner le regard. C'était mon bébé – _notre_ bébé. C'est juste que... je n'arrivais foutrement pas à y croire. Voir cette petite lumière à l'intérieur de notre petite goutte, ça rendait les choses tellement _réelles_.

Nom de dieu.

« Edward. » rit Bella. Merde, j'avais dit ça à haute voix, pas vrai ? « C'est notre bébé. »

Je hochai la tête en souriant. « On va vraiment avoir un bébé. »

« Oui, c'est sûr et certain. » dit le Dr Uley. « Tout semble très _bien_, Bella. Je vais faire quelques mesures et on en aura fini, d'accord ? »

« Il nous faut des photos. » lançai-je. « Autant de copies que possible, en fait. »

« Bien sûr, Dr Cullen. » sourit-elle avant de prendre les mesures.

Je me levai et me penchai pour embrasser délicatement Bella. « Merci, Bella. » Je reculai. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de fixer à nouveau l'écran. « Tu arrives à croire que c'est notre bébé ? »

Je hochai la tête en rigolant doucement. « Ouais, c'est incroyable. »

Et ça l'était foutrement. Ça faisait partie de moi, partie d'elle et c'était complètement parfait de toutes les façons possibles. Je pouvais honnêtement dire que c'était un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bienvenue dans la famille _Goutte_ ^^ Edward est toujours aussi marrant dans ses réactions et c'est l'occasion pour lui de vraiment vivre une grossesse avec la femme qu'il aime :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
